


LONGING/DISTANCE

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Marco Bott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Marco is away to heal from his injuries, Jean and he send letters to one another.





	LONGING/DISTANCE

Dear Marco,   
How are you? I hope your wounds are healing pretty fast, both for you and for me. I hate who I am without you, and you know it. I need you here with me, and I know that it’s a lot to say and selfish and that I fucked up pretty bad joyning the Survey Corps, but after seeing you like that and hearing what those three bastards did to you, I couldn’t help it.  
I want to be the one to cut their throats, Marco, I want to be the one who avenges you, who will make them suffer, bleed and die, I want to be the one to stab their stupid, dead bodies until only ashes are left.   
Shit went down since you left, they took Eren with them and we had to go save his ass, and a lot of people died, from the Garrison, from the Military Police, it was a massacre.   
But at least we got Eren back, but I swear to Sina, if that asshole doesn’t get how to do what he has to he’s going to finish just as them.   
I hope therapy is going well. I wish I could be there with you, kissing your stupid spotted face until you laugh so hard you cry.   
Please only cry because of laughter, my love, I’m begging you.   
Love, Jean

Loving Jean,   
Therapy is hard and painful, I wish I could tell you I only cry when I’m happy, but I don’t like lying to you.   
I am sorry that those three took a sweet person like you and made a monster out of him. But don’t get me wrong, get them. Get them and make them pay for what they did, not only to me.   
Don’t be sorry for joyning the SC, I am proud of you. You changed so much, Jean, I can only hope to keep on being enough for you.   
Commander Nile was here yesterday, he said he’s proud of how I didn’t pretend I didn’t hear the traitors and how I risked my life to spread the truth and that he wants me with him as soon as I’m feeling like it. I am very flattered. He’s a good man, and he reminds me of you, you know? Always caring for the others even when there are dark circles under his eyes and he can’t even walk straight anymore for how much sleep he’s lost.  
I long for your kisses, too.   
I miss you everyday.  
Love, Marco

Marco,   
You are more than enough for me, you are ven too much, sometimes I wonder how you don’t see who you could really get, people better than me in any possible way, but I am glad you don’t see it.   
I am glad Commander Nile isn’t being a douche like Captain Levi always says he is.   
Commander Erwin remembers my name, you know? I did so good that he knows who I am, I can’t tell you how proud I feel! Most importantly, he’s giving me more and more space for my ideas and plans every mission, he lets Armin and me decide what to do and how to work with Eren’s abilities, and Squadleader Hanje is findind our studies more and more interesting!  
Things are a bit calmer now, I think I might come visit soon.  
Yours, Jean

Adored Jean,   
I am proud too that your Section Commander knows who you are, this means a lot, and that SL Hanje takes both of you in consideration.  
And don’t even say things like that, you are more than what I ever thought I could get.   
I wish to see you soon.   
Sincerely, Marco

Sweet Marco,   
I know your brother just took this letter to you, now get your lazy ass from that bed and open this door

“What the..Jean!”  
Jean’s arms never felt so good around his frame, and his lips never tasted sweeter, and his hands never felt warmer, and his smile was never tear stained, but it was ok. Everything was ok, especially now that, even after all he got through, all the wounds and the injuries, Jean was in his bed, begging for him, his slender legs wrapped around Marco’s waist for dear life, warm tears sliding down his cheeks, murmuring “I love you” every chance he got.   
Marco’s life wasn’t over, and he was sure about that now. He had Jean, he had his love and his was enough. Even if he wasn’t able to be a soldier anymore, this would be enough.   
Little he knew Levi and Nile started cooperating after Erwin’s death and, well…Jean is sleeping peacefully in his arm now, face against his chest, not a man in the entire Military Police Head Quartier daring making a sound about that, not whan Squad Leader Kirstein could slice them in pieces faster than titans’ teeth.


End file.
